Repercussions Of Time
by Shodai-Uzukage
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end the way it did, but seeing it with their own eyes, they could only cower in despair. A Hokage, the Top Strategist, ANBU Captain and Medical Specialist are the last line of defense in the invasion of Sound and Akatsuki. Rated M


**Summary:** It wasn't supposed to end the way it did, but seeing it with their own eyes, they could only cower in despair. A Hokage, the Top Strategist, ANBU Captain and Medical Specialist are the last line of defense in the invasion of Sound and Akatsuki. They fight with their Will Of Fire down to their very last bit of chakra only to die…Or so they thought. Waking up as a six year old brat again was very troublesome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Own. Naruto. Damn.

"Teme" [Human Speaking]  
'_Bastard_' [_Human Thoughts_]  
"**Child**" [**Demon Speaking**][**Inner Sakura**]  
'_**Kitling**_" [_**Demon Thought**_]  
_Italicized_ [_Straining of a word_][_Flashbacks_]

**R** e _p_ r e c **u** s _s_ I o n **s** O _f_ T I m **e  
**A_ Naruto_ Fan-Ficiton Story  
Written By  
**S** h _o_ d a I - **U** z _u_ k a g **e**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

C h a p t e r 1  
**T** h _e _H a n **d** s _O_ f F a **t** e _H_ a s B **e** e _n_ P l a **y** e _d_

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

The once mesmerizing hue of saphires tinted themselves in crimson, turning them a dangerous violet, a look of hatred blazed within. A feral growl escaped bloodied and cracked lips showing it's sharpened canines. Long blonde hair, streaked with red, hung loosely upon broad shoulders, seemingly distressed and out of place. A wheathered, yet still shiny leaf headband worn upon the sweat slickened forehead, as though saying he was proud being it's ninja.

Though battered and bruised, with determination, the lone shinobi stood up, planting the sword he held onto the ground to keep him balanced and standing. Upon inspection, the clothes he wore were nothing more than feul for the fire, as it was not wearable no more. A display that showed his strenght and power. After so much suffering, you would have thought him long dead. The kunai and shuriken pouches tied around a bloody thigh looked as though limp. A sign that there was few to none left.

Eyes glanced forward and glared with vengence. The tan hand that had held onto the ninjato clenched tightly making their knuckles turn the color of white. "…Y-you bastard!" A voice grunted out. "I-I'll kill you!" He threathened towards a figure before him.

A cruel smirk played on a pale visage. Yellow slitted eyes stared menacingly at the boy… er, man in front of him. "But Naruto-kun…" An ugly pout replaced the smirk earlier. "…Y-you don't want to kill your best friend, do you?" He asked, mockingly, his hands upon his heart.

Naruto glared fiercely, before bringing out his ninjato from the earth beneath and pointed it foward. "Y-you are nothing but a m-monster, Orochi-teme!" He growled out.

Orochimaru let out an eerie chuckle, but as soon as it began, it stopped. "I'm the monster…" There was a short pause as his eyes bleed red. "Then what of you?"

Naruto stared, taken aback by the sudden question. He was no monster, he knew. Yet, some of the villagers who he had sworn to protect had shunned him even after the hardships he had went through to bring peace for them. Fools, that they were, power hungry fools. "…Me?" He pointed to himself with his other hand, jerking his thumb on his chest. "A monster?" A hollow laugh escaped him. "True, that I am." He dashed forward with speed that surpassed a certain green-spandex wearing ninja, a flash of red trailed behind him, the ninjato gripped tightly within his hand.

Metal clashed against metal as the two faced of. His black and white ninjato clanked with Orochimaru's Kusanagi. The tension in the air turned stiff as the two stared at each other, sparks flying between them. Jumping apart, each brought their swords forward and dashed with the intent to kill again. With the advantage of the acursed Sharingan, Orochimaru evade Naruto's slash and bypassed his defense just a half-second in. A smirk in place, the Snake-teme brought his sword down across his barren and already bloodied chest. As fast as he could, Naruto brought his sword up for defense, but it was too late. He did not have enough strenght or chakra left. A helpless rat he was. The pain that shot through his body was unbearable. Strenght leaving him, he fell onto the ground with a loud thud, laying ackwardly in a broken mess.

"H-hokage-sama!" Frantic calls were cried out to him from his left. He glanced towards their voices and gasped. His three closest friends and comrades were no better off then him. They laid in a broken, bloodied mess as he did, but slowly they were trying their best to stand so that they could come to his rescue, however slim the chances. They were the only ones who believed him, the others who did had fallen silent in death for voicing their thoughts.

A sninister chuckle escaped pale lips. "Wow, Hokage-_sama_, you have some very dedicated friends." Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Though he had loyal tools, most, if not all the strong shinobi had already been captivated by the blondes' cheerfullness, but mostly his kindness. "To bad they'd just die after I kill you."

Turning his head towards the speaker, a glare of hatred focused itself on the shadow hovering above him. "…B-bas-" He stopped short as another wave of pain swept itself through his body. Looking down through half-lidded eyes, he saw Kusanagi plunged within him. "…O-oro-" He gurgled blood, coughing.

"You are a fool Naruto-kun." A silky voice stated. "You had willingly protected this village and yet what do they do?" He mock gasp. "They throw you, the Hokage, away as soon as _I_ came back. Their 'precious' Sasuke-kun." A leg flew forward and made contact with the body below him. Naruto was sent flying a couple of feet away. The Snake-sannin slithered forward towards it's prey. "Now that the Leaf Village has been destroyed and you are soon to be dead, I'm going to be rebuilding Sound here." He told the boy.

With whatever strength he had left, Naruto glared. "…Y-you played them for fools. T-the village thought t-that you were h_-him_." He spat. "But I knew… I k-knew."

Orochimaru smiled, one that was creepy and disturbing. "Ah. Yes, I knew that you knew." He acknowledge with a nod. "Why do you think I encouraged the village against you? Truthfully though, all I had to do was flash a smile and look them in the eyes."

"…And because of you…" Naruto began, his voice low. "…I had to kill the people I had tried so hard to protect. People who had finally acknowledge me for who I am and not the Kyuubi reincarnate." A wave of memories flased before him. The villagers and half of the council, civilian council to be exact, had been easily manipulate along with his pink haired teammate. He grimaced as he remembered how she had pummeled him broken before he had decided to counter. '_If I ever get another chance, I swear I'll kill you Snake_!' He vowed silently before cursing out loud. "D-damn Sharingan!" Indeed. It was the sole reason and purpose so many had fallen. A dangerous Doujutsu it was. The picture above him turned black and he knew no more. The last thing he heard was a shuffle of feet and a faint call of his name by his side.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

What the hell was that annoying sound? It sounded so much like his old alarm clock from his academy days. But that couldn't be right. He had remembered he threw it away as there wasn't a need for it anymore. His senses refined themselves a long time ago and he had always woke before the sun did. Slowly, he opened his eyes. In his groggy state, he couldn't tell where he was. _'…Cracked white ceilings?' _If he remembered correctly, he was in the midst of a battle with Orochimaru. Violet eyes glanced around his surroundings, his guard sky high from his previous discovery. He couldn't sense anything dangerous, but that never meant it wasn't. _'…Maybe it's a genjutsu?' _This development might have been true. Bring up his hands, he noticed they were a tad bid small, but didn't paid mind to it. He settled for the sign of Ram. "Kai!" Darting his eyes around, he noticed that nothing changed, meaning it wasn't a genjutsu. He frowned. If it wasn't a genjutsu, then what? It was too real to be fake.

Eyes glanced towards the alarm clock. Yep, it was definitely his old alarm clock. It was all just too weird. Scattering off the bed in just orange boxers, he headed towards the bathroom, muscle rippling about. Everything was how he remembered it back then. If someone was playing games with him, then he might as well entertain them and continue his daily activities. First came first and that was to wash his face. Turning on the water, he bent down and spashed his face. It was refreshing. As soon as he finished washing his face, he headed out of the bathroom, but something caught his eye and he back-tracked his steps back towards the mirror. He gasped. He coundn't remember a time when his face was so young, at least not recently, whiskers and all. It had been a very long time since he was so small and naïve. _'…I must be dreaming?' _He concluded with a nervous laugh. To make sure it was only a dream, he decided to pinch himself. "Oh my god!" He shouted in hysteria. "It hurts!"

Running out of the bathroom, he headed towards his balcony. The village he'd known had fallen in the hands of the Snake-sannin. He spluttered as he saw the sight. He couldn't really come up with anything that sounded logical. There was only one person who he knew would know what had happened. Running back inside, he settled himself on the bed and poised himself in a meditative state. Who knew years to follow he would turn out to be such a calm ninja?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Splash. Splash. Splash_.

Down the dark and dreary pipe filled hallway he went. It was how he remembered it. With little hesitation, he walked his way towards the souce of his thoughts. A huge gate and a seal came into view. Behind it, two glowing red eyes. **"Ah… So my jailor finally decides to make a visit after all these long twelve years?" **A dangerous voice growled out.

He stood his ground, not afraid. It was the least of his concerns. "What happened?"

Red eyes blinked, looking confused. **"What are you talking about?" **The eyes narrowed. **"…Nothing happened."**

Blonde hair flung about as he shook his head. "You should know what I'm talking about Kyuubi." He sighed tiredly. "Why am I so young? It's not possible."

"**Young?" **Kyuubi chuckled, menacingly. **"I've watched you throughout your whole life from behind these bars boy. What was there that I, the mighty Kyuubi, could have missed?"**

Violet eyes stared, unflinchingly. "…So, you really don't know?" Kyuubi made a shake of his head as to say no and Naruto sighed. "Then you better start looking through my memories and find out what the hell's going on." And with that, even before the Kyuubi could respond, Naruto left.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He groaned. Who the hell could be knocking at his door? Opening his eyes, he glanced at the faded white door, hoping the knocking would cease. Unfortunate for him, the knocking came ten-fold. Sighing, he stood up and went to open the door. "What the h-" His words died in his throat as he stared at the three people before him.

"Slithery as they can be, they shed the most colorful skin." A lazy voice stated with a hint of seriousness. He stood front and center between the others. He had brown hair, stuck up in a ponytail looking like a pineapple. He wore a fishnet undershirt. On top of that, he wore a green and grey short-sleeve jacket and dark grey pants with blue sandals.

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again. Things were getting weirder by the minute. "Slimey as they come, they're the most poisonous of all." He spoke, his voice giving nothing away. Now he really need to know what was going on. He had thought that maybe he was the only one who had ended in this unusual predicament, but now, it was a different story. Only people who he had trusted knew the code he had set up when the snake had taken over Konoha. It was to weed out the traitors of the vicious body snatcher.

"Naruto-kun." A female voice acknowledge him and he smiled, somewhat. She had short blue-black hair and a gentle angel-like appearance. She wore a oversized violet and grey jacket, with blue pants that went past her knees just a little. To top off her petite figure, she wore blue shinobi sandals.

"It seems that we have much to discuss." A monotonous voice spoke. "May we come in?" This person stood to the right of the two. He had black hair that hung in a loose ponytail. He wore a light brown shirt, looking more like a short-sleeve strait-jacket than anything else and black shorts. Last but not least, he had blue sandals on. He also wore bandage around his head, mostly covering his forehead.

Naruto nodded sharply and opened his door wider to let the three in. As soon as they were inside, he closed the door and locked it. Heading towards his balcony window, he also closed it and pulled the jaded-green curtains so that if anyone was to peek through, they wouldn't see anything. After all, this was an important matter. Settling himself on the floor with the other three, with a flick of his hand, a red barrier formed around his whole apartment. "Alright…" He spoke, getting the attention of the three. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Indeed. Although he had alreay guessed what kind of situation they were in, he still wanted their opinion.

"I remember rushing to your side, getting stabbed by the _snake_ and well, here…" A female voice said obviously confused, before turning her milky white eyes to the person next to her. "Neji-kun?"

Neji shook his head. "I remember the same thing as you, Hinata-sama." He turned his head towards the next person. "Shikamaru?"

"…" Shikamaru looked at the three in front of him. "…There's only one possible answer." He stated. It was ridiculous, but it was the only thing the genius could come up with. There was nothing else that could answer why they were the way they were.

Naruto sighed tiredly, looking older than he looked. "I concur." Two confused looks turned to him. "What I'm trying to say is that there's only one possible way, impossible as it may be, for us to be where we are; Timetravel."

"B-but Naruto-kun, that's...!" Hinata gasped a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Neji sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Then, Hinata-sama, how do you supposed we've come into our current situations? We're what, six maybe seven." He waved his hands pointing at their youthful forms. "You just don't end up this young again once you've grown, you know?" It was true, that could never happen. Well, unless you were a certain coniving body theif.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Troublesome." He sighed and turned his attention to Naruto. "Did you speak to the Kyuubi, Hokage-sama?"

Hinata and Neji looked at him expectingly. He nodded. "Yes, but he seems to know nothing." Naruto sighed. "I've already told him to check my memories. Let's hope he finds some clues while filing through them."

"Hokage-sama, why do you think we came with you?" Neji asked confused. It was true, he wasn't expecting _this_ to happen at all.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait for the Furball to search through my memories to see what happened. Maybe then we'll find out why you guys came along for the ride too." Naruto said.

The three nodded in satisfaction, before Shikamaru frowned. "Now that we've established our current situation, what will we do? I mean, doesn't this mean we have a second chance at the outcome of our bleak future?" It was true. They did have a second chance to change the future. The only problem was, how? But that wasn't the only thing they needed to concern themselves with. They need to know what to change to keep the outcome of all the major events that happened in the past…er, future the same, if not the same, at least close to being the same.

Naruto scowled. "We can't change too much or it'll affect the outcome of what we know of the past…Or will happen in the future." Naruto frowned and shook his head. It was confusing to speak in past tense. "I don't want to change much now, because if we do, we won't be able to stop the most important factors that will change the future. Our future." His violet eyes bored deep into each and everyone of them. He meant business. He was their Hokage and they were his followers.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "True. It would be impossible for us to predict anything if that was to happen."

Hinata nodded. "So, Naruto-kun, what do you suggest?" She was the only on who didn't need to call him Hokage-sama.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, what do you suggest?" Neji spoke up as well, eyeing the blonde.

Naruto put his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I'm not the stategist here, he is." He looked at Shikamaru, earning another two pairs of eyes staring intently at the lazy strategist.

"...Ah, fine." Shikamaru sighed. "We need to get as strong as we can before the Chunin Exams, that's for sure." He looked towards his Hokage. "Naruto-sama, can you draw each of us a gravity seal?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I can. Why?"

"Because Naruto-sama, we need to get ourselves in shape. We also need to get our speed up to par with our future selves and we have a little over six years to do it." Shikamaru explained.

"...That's true." He paused as he thought. "What about the other Rookies?" Naruto asked.

"...Hmm? We can't really tell them about ourselves and where we come from. The best we can do now is aske if they want to train and if they don't then we can't force them." Shikamaru stated, frowning. "I know Chouji would train if I asked him, but Ino's a different story."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I agree with Shika-kun. I can ask Kiba-kun and Shino-kun if they want to join us." She didn't want to loose her friends again.

"...Hinata-sama is right. I know Lee and Tenten would be happy that I'm offering." Neji said nodding.

"...Yeah, like Ino, Sakura's the same and we all know Sasuke. He won't train with us for shit thinking we're not worth his time. But this time, if the asshole makes the same mistake of betraying Leaf, his life is forfeit, got it!?"

"Hai!" The three spoke in unison. Uchiha was the sole reason the Leaf fell in the first place. They weren't going to give him a chance to do what he did in the past--er, future if they had anything to say about it.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
